Experimental
by TinyKat
Summary: Grimmjow and Starrk find themselves in a strange situation, one where another life will be brought into the world, can the aggressive and the lazy work together? You bet your sweet buttered buns it's mpreg. How do you get mpreg? Yaoi. So there's that too.
1. Prologue

**This is an apology for not updating THC(lolololololol does any1 c wat i did ther derp). Idk when this story takes place, but then again, who gives a fuck? Two dudes bang and one of them gets preggers. The laws of reality, space, and time don't apply here. Alright, let's do this!**

**March 10**

**So… This is my diary. I call it a diary because only pussies who don't have enough backbone to man up and admit that it's a diary call it a journal or whatever. Also, the only reason I'm keeping one is because it's this, have a blog site thing that humans have, or have my ranking taken away. I fought tooth and nail for my position, so there is no way I'm giving this baby up, and I don't want people to read about my day or what my thoughts were, fucking stalkers, so diary it is.**

**I really don't know why Aizen insisted on everyone doing this. I guess he wants to collect data or something? Or maybe it's to make sure we don't go insane in this stupid place.**

**I guess it's no big deal; it gives me something to do, other than kill hollows or piss off my superiors. Except Starrk, he's cool. We play poker when he's awake. He's also not a total dick like everyone else seems to be.**

**I don't understand it really, I mean seriously Ulquiorra; get the pinecone somebody evidently shoved up your ass out. Your nonexistent attitude pisses me the fuck off.**

**Well… I guess this is my firs entry or some shit like that. Aizen is calling another meeting; apparently something big is going on.**

**I hope we don't have to drink his piss water he calls tea.**

Grimmjow heaved a chest aching sigh and closed his little black book, tossing his pen so it landed directly on top of it as he stood. Running his hands through his thick locks of unruly sky blue hair, he swaggered towards the meeting room, taking as much time as he wanted. Seeing the enraged look on Tousen's face was worth the condescending look and sarcastic, biting remark on his tardiness from Aizen.

Entering the great white hall, he inwardly cringed at the sight of tea cups set on the table. Damn.

Taking inventory as he leisurely strolled to his seat, he noticed that the pink haired freak was no where in sight. Not that it mattered, it's just that Grimmjow liked to be the last person to arrive to these nice little get togethers Aizen so generously held for them.

Pulling his chair out, making sure to scrape it along the floor so it created as much of that ear-splitting screeching noise as possible, he shot a glance at Tousen just in time to see the vein pop in his forehead and his face mar into an ugly mask of rage. It was perfect.

"Grimmjow, please refrain from trying to draw as much attention to yourself as possible," Ahh, here it was, the verbal lashing from the pseudo-god perched on his almighty throne,"We understand that your ego needs to be fed in order for you to function, but now is no the time or place for it."

"Please forgive me, Lord Aizen." Grimmjow said casually, as he leaned back in his chair, ready to ignore everything the pretentious bastard had to say and maybe catch a quick cat nap like Starrk.

"Alright, I hope everyone has started working on their project I assigned the other day. You should have at least one or two entries to your journal or blog. Now, the reason I have assigned such a project is for an experiment. I would love to be able to perform it on all of you, but Szayel has only been able to create one Embarazada injection at this point in time, and I am eager to get started because the results of this experiment could finalize our place as victors against Soul Society.

"So, unable to decide which one of my beloved Espada shall become the test subject," Grimmjow sat up, at the mention of possibly becoming part of whatever Aizen had in store for them, "I chose the most fair and random way to choose who would participate that I could come up with. If you noticed, there is a black top hat," He said, motioning to the hat that was sitting in front of him,"at the head of the table. I will reach in and pull out a piece of paper that has one of your names on it." All eyes were on Aizen's hand as it reached into the little black hat that would decide one of the Espada's fates.

A slight smirk wormed its way onto Aizen's smug face as he looked up and locked eyes with someone standing in the doorway, "It's Grimmjow."

And in a flash, the pink haired freak that was missing earlier was behind a very startled and confused Grimmjow, jabbing a very sharp looking needle filled with some clear substance into his neck.

"WHAT THE FUCK'RE Y-"Grimmjow had begun to yell as he grabbed the side of his neck with one hand, and the eight Espada's own throat with the other when his world went black.

Szayel rubbed his throat and looked up to see nothing but faces filled with shock. Nnoitra managed to shut his gaping mouth and stutter out, "What tha hell just happened?"

"While our dear Grimmjow is out, I will fully explain what is going to happen during the next nine months." Aizen said with a wicked grin, "Grimmjow has just been selected to be the carrier for the perfect Arrancar child. Szayel has injected him with a serum that will allow him to develop an artificial womb within a matter of minutes. He will be mated with one of you, and give birth."

Aizen stood and made his way over to an unconscious Grimmjow sprawled on the floor, continuing, "He is expected to experience all the same symptoms of pregnant human women." Aizen was greeted with blank stares when he cast his eyes upwards.

"That means he will have extreme moods swings, strange cravings, and his stomach will grow to compensate for all the space the child will take up. My suggestion is to stay clear of him. We don't yet know how he will react to this, so please try and play nice. If things go well, we will more than likely choose another one of you to undergo the same treatment when Szayel creates another dose of Embarazada."

Aizen picked Grimmjow up and placed him in his chair as he said, "I would like you all to take note of this situation and write down your thoughts, feelings, observations, ect. The more data we can collect on this matter, the better. And since we are forcing such a thing upon Grimmjow, we will allow him to choose his mate. Harribel, you are exempt." Nnoitra raised his hand. "And if you're thinking, 'Why go to such a great extent, why not just choose Harribel in the first place' she is just as unable to bear children as men normally are. Had her name been chosen from the hat, she would've been injected with the serum as well."Nnoitra's hand joined his other one in his lap once again.

"If Grimmjow does…_ Bless_ you with the opportunity to become his mate, then visit Szayel, he will give you some items to ensure that the coupling is pleasurable for you both. That is all, you are dismissed." The Espada still sat in a mixture of stunned and uncertain silence.

"Unless you would like to stay in order enjoy the temper tantrum Grimmjow is bound to throw when we give him the news…" Aizen sighed lightly as the hall emptied much faster than usual.

xxxxxx

A few moments later, Grimmjow woke with a splitting headache and an odd heavy feeling in his abdomen, like he had swallowed a rock or something. Groaning he gingerly lifted his head from the large white table to find he was the only Espada left in the meeting hall.

Sighing as the headache began to let up, he rested his hand on his stomach, and froze.

His hole. The part of him that made him hollow. It was gone. Filled with flesh.

His head snapped up to see Aizen still sitting on his throne, chuckling slightly.

"What the fuck is going on? Where is my hollow hole? Why did that lab creep stab me?" Grimmjow rasped out.

"Just relax, and I will explain everything." And Aizen dove into what he had just told all the other Espada.

When finished, Grimmjow just sat still with a hand on his stomach, burning holes into the wall with his intense glare.

"Grimmjow, look at me." Aizen commanded quietly, and the sixth Espada obeyed. What he saw in those swirling blue orbs, was resentment, confusion, anger, and something else he couldn't seem to place. Was it… Fear? He decided to test out his theory.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Grimmjow." He attempted to soothe the Arrancar, but his words seemed to have the opposite affect.

Grimmjow shot up, sending his chair toppling and smashed a hole in the table, then flipped it over(not before Aizen had a chance to grab his tea cup), and continued to demolish the piece of furniture as Aizen simply sipped his tea, allowing the young hollow to vent his anger. He would have Gin go out later to pick up a new one.

Giving the pieces of what once used to be a functional piece of furniture one last kick for good measure; he whipped around and stormed towards the door.

Yanking the door off its hinges he froze.

"How much time do I have to find a… _Mate_." Grimmjow spat.

"I will give you two days, including today. If you don't find a mate and become impregnated by tomorrow at midnight, then I will choose for you, and it will be a less than enjoyable experience. Choose wisely, dear Grimmjow. Your mate will be your constant companion for the next nine months; he will protect and care for you. Choose someone reliable, and that you enjoy spending time with, seeing as you will be seeing a lot of each other." Aizen sighed, "Grimmjow, please try and find the silver lining in this. It can be a very pleasurable experience, if you allow it to be."

He could practically feel the heat of Grimmjow's anger as he threw the door that was still in his hand against the nearest wall, smashing both to pieces.

Shooting one last seething glare at Aizen, he made his leave.

"Don't forget to write in your journal!" Aizen called after him, and smiled as he heard another explosion. In his eyes, Grimmjow took it rather well.

xxxxxx

Grimmjow threw himself into his room and onto his large comfortable bed, mind swirling with thoughts and emotions. He really didn't want this. Why couldn't it be someone else?

Mind still racing, he somehow managed to fall into a fitful sleep, unaware of the video cameras silently being activated in his room.

xxxxxx

Szayel was ecstatic, to say the least. This experiment was going to be so much fun! He couldn't wait to get a hold of Grimmjow's journal. Getting inside people's heads, be it psychologically or physically, was one of his favorite hobbies. He would die if he got to do an autopsy on Grimmjow after the experiment was through, but he knew Aizen wouldn't approve. If this was a success, and Szayel was positive it would be, then Aizen would want him to continue to reproduce, to make more little Grimmjows. Szayel shuddered at the thought of more than one blue haired brute running around Los Noches.

Ah well, Szayel thought as he turned to the monitors surveying Grimmjow's quarters ready to take notes of anything and everything, I'm doing this for science.

xxxxxx

Waking from his unsatisfying slumber the next morning, Grimmjow touched his lower abdomen, to see if it had all just been a nightmare. And much to his chagrin, it wasn't, his hollow hole was still gone. In order to contain… Grimmjow gulped audibly, a baby. His baby.

"_Fuck my life._"

Grimmjow stood, deciding that a hot shower would be best.

Stripping, he examined himself in the mirror, running his hands over his stomach. There was no life in him.

_Yet_.

The thought triggered a torrent of emotions in him that he couldn't handle. Grimmjow wrapped both hands around his middle and hunched over, attempting to curl into a ball as he dry heaved.

Landing hard on his knees on the smooth, cold tile floor next to the toilet and emptied the contents of his stomach.

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening…

This _IS_ happening.

Grimmjow adapted a robotic like state, his body going through the functions of washing himself, yet not completely registering it.

Somewhere, in the hot, steam –filled bathroom, Grimmjow accepted his fate.


	2. Chapter 1

Toweling himself off, Grimmjow made his way to his room, in order to get dressed. Towel wrapped loosely around his slim hips, he opened his wardrobe, and then hung his head in surrender. Next to his selection of usual white hakamas and mid-torso jackets were maternity clothes.

You could hear Grimmjow snap. With a snarl, he snatched out his regular clothing, throwing them on the bed, whipping around, then unleashing a number of ceros into his poor closet.

Panting heavily, Grimmjow stomped over to his desk, uncaring that he lost his towel in his rage, and began to write.

**March 11**

**Aizen can SUCK MY DICK.**

Slamming his diary closed and throwing his pen across the room, Grimmjow held his head in his hands, taking deep, calming breaths.

Standing on slightly trembling legs, he moved to get dressed and start the day. He had to find himself a mate, he seethed silently.

Adapting his normally nonchalant, 'I-don't-give-a-flying-fuck-in-space' attitude, he sauntered into the halls of Los Noches, thinking that a quiet walk would help him gather his thoughts.

It wasn't a matter of finding someone he liked here in Hueco Mundo, more of someone he didn't absolutely despise.

Ulquiorra was out of the question; just being in the same room with the bastard made Grimmjow want to stab his own eyeballs out. Nnoitra was another no as well as Szayel, seeing as they were both freaks, and he was fairly sure they were already screwing each other. Zommari was a weird ass fucker that Grimmjow just didn't want to deal with, Barraggan was probably too old to even get it up, and Aaroniero was actually two shriveled heads in a tank of whatever the fuck that was and there was no way Grimmjow was going to mate with… that. Yammy was a giant bag of douche that Grimmjow wanted to punch in the face at least 5 times a day, if not more and Harribel was a complete bitch with a her PMS switch permanently flipped to 'on', so even if Grimmjow was allowed to mate with her, he wouldn't.

That left one person, and oddly, he found himself okay with the decision, which in turn made him angry at himself for being 'okay' with such a thing.

His gait picked up a bit and he strode into what Aizen liked to call the 'Living Room', where the one person he was looking for was happily snoozing on his side, curled up on the couch pillows that were scattered all over the floor.

Looking around, he noticed the place was deserted, which suited his tastes perfectly.

Pulling his leg as far back as it would reach, he then brought it forward with enough force to send a normal person flying at 100 miles an hour straight into the stomach of his future mate.

But of course, he didn't go flying at 100 mph; instead he just grunted quietly and rolled onto his back, cracking his eyes open slightly to see who stirred him from his beloved slumber.

Smokey gray met piercing blue.

The grey eyes widened in understanding.

Starrk began, " Do you-"

"Yes." Grimmjow cut him off.

Standing and yawning, he stretched towards the ceiling, reveling in the feeling of his vertebrae popping into place.

"Give me a minute; I'm supposed to go see Szayel."

"Hurry the fuck up. I haven't got all damn day." was the grumbled response he received from Grimmjow as he decided to burn holes in the carpet.

Sighing and scratching the back of his head, Starrk asked, "Would you like to come with me?"

"Fuck n-" It was Grimmjow's turn to be cut off as his eyes met Starrk's and he felt a warm hand grasp his. "Please?"

"…Fine…" He mumbled in response.

Starrk swears to this day that as he turned and headed for Szayel's lab, hand in hand with his mate, he saw a light pink tint brush over Grimmjow's cheeks and nose.

xxxxxx

"Well, well, well. This certainly is unexpected." Szayel smirked as he flipped his bubblegum pink hair. "Your child should be one of very high power, considering you chose the Primera to be you child's sire. That is why you chose him, correct? For his power?"

"Just hurry the fuck up!" Grimmjow snarled.

Szayel's tinkling laugh rang through his lab. "Impatient aren't we?"

Still laughing, Szayel handed Starrk a small pink gift bag that was lined with lace and covered in glitter.

"For the happy couple, yes? Now go and do what you must. Oh, and Grimmjow? Once you have finished, I would like to see you in my lab, to confirm whether or not it was a success. And after that, every two weeks, you will visit me for a routine check up, is that clear? Good. Now leave." Szayel shooed a still growling Grimmjow and slightly confused Starrk out of his laboratory, before grabbing a bag of human popcorn and settling in front of the monitors that showed him Grimmjow's room. Oooh, he was so excited!

xxxxxx

The walk to his room was far shorter than Grimmjow wished it was, and it was filled with sideways glances from Starrk and slight brushing of their hands, putting Grimmjow on edge.

Coming to the giant double doors with a large gothic six on the front, Grimmjow rested his hand on the silver handle, and hesitated. Doubt began to fill his mind, fear and anger clouding his thoughts as well.

There was no way he could do this! It was so humiliating, so _degrading_!

A gloved hand rested on top of his, and a set of warm lips found the back of his neck, causing him to recoil almost violently as he snatched his hand back and hunched forward in order to escape the feel of those soft lips. Grimmjow slowly turned and his face was set aflame by the lust he could see in his now significant other's eyes.

"I just want you to know that I am very much alright with this. In fact, I am glad you chose me to be your mate."

Grimmjow tried to will away his blush and set his face in a scowl trying to show how unhappy he was with the situation, but Starrk saw through it. Gripping Grimmjow's shoulder and turning his body so he faced Starrk, he trapped his mate between himself and the door, and let their lips brush, then connect in a chaste kiss.

Grimmjow's bright blue eyes widened in disbelief and shock as the simple lip touch sent a jolt of electricity shooting through his body. Starrk pulled away, steel grey eyes searched his face for an emotion other than shock, and when the blush Grimmjow once wore came back full force, he smiled, and went in for a deeper kiss.

He pulled Grimmjow into a tight embrace as his tongue asked for entrance that was given, but somewhat reluctantly. Starrk began to kiss harder, to delve deeper into Grimmjow's moist cavern that tasted of mint toothpaste with a sweet undertone. Grimmjow's tongue finally came out to play with some coaxing, and Starrk gave a quiet moan their tongues brushed lazily against each other. Grimmjow's arms slipped under Starrk's and began to run up and down his back, causing Starrk to moan quietly once more.

The need for air surfaced and they broke apart, Starrk had a lazy smile on his face, while Grimmjow's eyes cast downward and he bit his lip, gnawing on it in a nervous manner.

Starrk bent to pick up the pink bag Szayel had given then and finally pushed his mate through the door. He surveyed the room and took note of the microscopic cameras set up everywhere. Did Grimmjow know they were there? He doubted it, seeing as Grimmjow would probably murder anyone who tried to spy on his private life. Focusing his spirit pressure, he sent small spurts of it at each of the tiny video cameras and listened as each one broke with a barely audible pop.

xxxxxx

Szayel screamed in frustration as one by one his monitors became static. Did that idiot have any idea how long it took him to make those and put them in place?

Sighing and pushing his glasses back into place, he moved to start making more cameras. Ones that wouldn't break under spiritual pressure. And this time, he'd add night vision. Smirking to himself, he started to work.

xxxxxx

Grimmjow was nervous. And he didn't like being nervous. So he tried to settle for an emotion he preferred and was good at. Anger.

"The fuck're you looking at?" Grimmjow bit out, and feeling the tugs of guilt when he saw Starrk's slightly hurt expression.

"Sorry, just… Taking in the environment. Shall we get started?" Starrk opened the pink bag and pulled out two cylindrical items wrapped in tissue paper. Walking over to Grimmjow's enormous bed, he sat, and with nimble fingers unwrapped both items and held them in his hands.

Grimmjow, who had been standing almost as far away from Starrk as possible, cautiously made his way over, and peeked into his hands.

"What are they?"

"Well, one's a needle that says 'This will remove the kitty's claws' and the other is a bottle of what I believe to be lubricant that says 'Only hurt him if it turns him on winky face'."

Grimmjow was bristling, anger marring his face and a dark aura appearing around his body.

"That son of a bi-" Again, Grimmjow was cut off by Starrk, but this time it was because he had flash stepped behind him and injected the needle into the same place he had seen Szayel do it before. The result was instantaneous as Starrk felt Grimmjow sag against him as he lost consciousness for the second time that day.

Starrk, unsure of what to do now, picked him up and placed him on the bed. As he was about to crawl into bed next to Grimmjow and maybe take a nap, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deep, soul sucking kiss. Grimmjow immediately thrust his tongue into Starrk's mouth, trying to taste everything at once. Starrk still in mild shock braced his weight on his elbows next to Grimmjow's head, and tentatively returned the kiss. Whining into Starrk's mouth, he pulled the larger man on top of him anxious for more touching. Pleasure was crashing through his system and he moaned as Starrk settled himself between his powerful, long legs.

Panting, the sixth Espada pulled away and began to practically tear the clothes off Starrk's gorgeous body.

"Grimmjow, you need to calm down."

"No. I need you. Inside me, _right now._" Grimmjow replied with a heavy blush painted across his face, lips a bright, wet pink, and smoldering eyes struggling to stay open as each beat of his heart sent surges of heat through his body, Starrk couldn't have stopped himself from becoming rock hard even if he wanted to.

Grimmjow pulled Starrk closer by wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding his hips roughly against his. God, Grimmjow wanted release so bad, his erection hot and aching between his legs.

Starrk took note of the need in Grimmjow's eyes and began to bite and suckle at his neck as they ground their hips together to get more of that delicious friction.

Grimmjow shoved Starrk off him and sat up, yanking off his own jacket. Then he grabbed Starrk's hand, licking his way up the glove and nipping at the nips, before grasping the cloth a top the middle finger between his teeth, and locking eyes with Starrk as he pulled the glove off.

Speechless at the seductive display, Starrk didn't register what was happening until Grimmjow had pushed him into a sitting position and had pulled his engorged member out of his pants.

The rough hand felt heavenly against his heated flesh, and when Grimmjow leaned down and began to suck the head of his member into his hot, wet mouth, the feeling increased tenfold.

"Hmmm, G-Grimmjow!" Starrk attempted to keep his voice down as he grit his teeth and screwed his eyes shut, but with the molten tongue playing on the underside of his dick and cute pink lips wrapped around the shaft as his head bobbed up and down kept him from doing so. Starrk opened one eye to find Grimmjow's watery blue eyes staring at him, lust swirling in their depths.

Groaning as Grimmjow took him deeper into his scorching mouth, running his hands up and down Starrk's thighs, he leaned back, hand blindly searching the bed for the lubricant. Grimmjow chose the moment his hand closed around the bottle to deep throat him and swallow, his throat muscles constricting around him, and he cried out.

Starrk didn't like the fact that Grimmjow took control of him so easily, so he took the lubricant and poured it on three fingers. The substance tingled, and then began to heat up as well.

There must be an aphrodisiac in it or something, Starrk though as he trailed his fingers down Grimmjow's back, drawing slow, sensual circles, until he reached the bluenet's entrance under his hakama.

Pressing the pad of his middle finger against it earned him a low muffled moan that caused Starrk to almost lose himself.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his middle finger in, and then pulled it out, before quickly thrusting it in alongside his pointer finger, reveling in the sound and feel of Grimmjow's muffled cries of pleasure. He continued to piston his fingers in and out before adding a third into Grimmjow's tight, silky heat, the aphrodisiac and lubricant making it so hot and went, Starrk's mouth began to water at the thought of pushing into its depths.

Starrk yanked his fingers out of Grimmjow before pulling that sinful mouth off his member earning him a whine. Pushing Grimmjow on to his back, he claimed his mouth once more, allowing their tongues to intertwine before he pulled off Grimmjow's socks and hakama.

Kissing and licking his way back up the gorgeous legs presented to him, he listened to Grimmjow's heaving pants and moans.

"Staaaaarrk! Please!" He begged, grabbing a fistful of soft, luscious chestnut hair and bringing their mouths together again. Starrk released his mouth and shoved his face into Grimmjow's neck as his left hand gripped behind his knee and the other gripped a firm cheek, spreading him as he slowly pushed the head of his throbbing erection in. The keening whine he received in response made Starrk snap.

Biting hard into the thick tendon of Grimmjow's neck, he thrust his large erection into the sexta's tight, burning depths. Grimmjow cried out in pain and pleasure as Starrk bit hard enough to draw blood that he eagerly lapped at and sucked, trying to keep Grimmjow's mind off the pain in his backside.

"Haaa, fuuuuck! Starrk, move, please!" Grimmjow clawed at the well muscled back above him. Hooking both legs onto his elbows, Starrk sat back a bit to survey the sight before him.

Sky blue hair was more disheveled than usual, normally bright eyes were as dark as midnight and an almost magenta blush had enveloped his beloved's cheeks and kiss bruised lips were parted, panting heavily. All together, the most fuckable thing, Starrk had ever beheld.

Pulling out of till only the head of his huge member remained, Starrk quickly thrust back in, and continued to piston in and out of him at a fast, hard pace.

Grimmjow's loud moans were interrupted by the force of each thrust and the sound of skin slapping against skin. But Starrk new that he was missing something, that elusive spot, he had always heard about but never had the chance to find. So he shifted his angle, allowing him to go deeper, and he almost stopped in fear of having his dick ripped off Grimmjow was clenching around him so tight, but he couldn't because by the sweet gods did it feel good.

"HAAAAAHN! FUCK STAAARRK! DO IT AGAIN!" So Starrk did, pounding him relentlessly into the mattress, hitting his prostate with deadly accuracy. The heat was overwhelming them, both almost reaching their limit, when Starrk let go of Grimmjow's leg in favor of pumping his leaking erection. That extra touch sent them both toppling over the edge as waves of pleasure crashed through them.

"STAAAAARRK!" Grimmjow's screamed as he copious amounts of cum exploded out of him, splattering on his chest, and a few stray drops hitting his cheek and chin.

"Grimm…Jow!" Starrk grunted as he thrust into the inconceivably tight heat one last time, cumming as deep inside his mate as possible, filling him to the brim with his semen.

Starrk looked down at his perfectly debauched lover as he pulled out, noticing the slight wince and intake of breath as he did so.

He wanted to do nothing more than fall asleep, but they really needed to clean the aftermath of their love making off.

Sighing, he picked up a still delirious Grimmjow, hooking his legs behind his back and interlocking his hands underneath his bum and carried him to the washroom, smiling when the arms around him tightened and a pointed nose found a somewhat ticklish spot on his neck Chuckling, he stepped into the wash room and let Grimmjow down and turned on the shower. Deeming the water to be suitable for his mate, he grabbed his hand and pulled him into the soothing spray.

Grimmjow's already tired eyes, slipped closed as Starrk massaged and washed his exhausted body.

A quiet groan escaped Grimmjow's throat when Starrk shut off the water and wrapped him in a fluffy towel and hugged him close, inhaling the fresh scent of his mate. The sixth Espada turned in his arms and wrapped the towel around him as well, giving him a chaste kiss, before promptly passing out.

Starrk chuckled and picked up his mate and tucked him in bed, quickly and quietly taking up his position behind him and pulling him to his chest, arms wrapped tight around his lover.

As he drifted off, he could hear and feel the rumblings of Grimmjow purring, and was enveloped in sweet darkness with a very content smile.

**So? How is everyone? Been a while, yeah? Well sorry! I had shit ta do! (lolz jk, im just scooper dooper lazy) Enjoying this so far? There's a bit of angsty-ness in here too, but hey, its all part of the story.**

**Favorites and watches are good, but feedback is just down right delish.**

**(=^.^=)**


	3. Chapter 2

Fighting off the hold sleep had on him, Grimmjow woke to a sweet smell of warm, musky vanilla. Slowly ungluing his eyelids, he reached up to brush the stray hair tickling his face, and found that he couldn't, seeing as his hands were intertwined with a pair of larger hands, that connected to arms that were currently holding him very close. Those arms were connected to a body that he was currently snuggled very comfortable against, and that body had a pair of legs that were tangled with his, along with a head and face that was buried in the top of his hair, breathing deeply. Starrk.

Grimmjow froze. Unsure of what he should do, he chose to remain still, and maybe sleep would pull him back under. Yeah, then everything would be alright.

And with that, Grimmjow relaxed a little more into the protective grip of his mate.

The next time Grimmjow woke, he was much colder, and he noted the absence of the body that had been entangled with his mere hours before. Shifting and rolling over he saw Starrk trying to dress as silently as possible. And he wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"You don't have to be quite. I'm awake." Grimmjow rasped out. Looking up, pissed off blue locked with concerned gray, and Starrk made his way towards the bed and sat on the edge, leaning over his loved one.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine. Leave like you were going to." Starrk smiled as Grimmjow crossed his arms and rolled over. His mate was adorable when he was pouting.

"I'm sorry, Aizen has called a meeting, but you are exempt. He says Szayel is as well, and that you are supposed to visit him. Go, and I'll be back before you know it. I promise." And he sealed that promise with a sweet kiss then moved to the point in his shoulder where a rather large love bite was, and gave it the same treatment as his mate's incredibly soft lips.

Grimmjow just grumbled "Like I give a fuck what you do." Swatting Starrk away, but the pink tinge to his cheeks said otherwise. Starrk smirked and headed for the door; he turned and blew a kiss to Grimmjow who in turn threw a pillow at his face. It missed of course; he wasn't the Primera for no reason.

Grimmjow reluctantly crawled out of his huge, comfortable bed and slipped on a pair of hakama. Standing and stretching, his knees buckled as pain shot through his spine.

"The fucker." He growled, "I'll make him pay for this."

Slowly but surely, he made his way to his desk, and grabbed his little black book, dug in his drawer for a new pen.

**March 12**

**Sooo… A lot has happened since last time. I'm gonna have a baby, and I still don't know how feel about it. I do know that I've accepted the fact that I will be carrying life or some shit like that. Makes me feel gross. Like a… Parasite is gonna be in my stomach.**  
><strong>Also, Starrk's gonna be the other dad. I don't know how I feel about that either.<strong>

**Now I gotta go visit the pink haired lab rat. He's gonna tell me what's gonna happen or whatever.**

**Umm… Bye?**

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hands through his thick blue locks. Grabbing his white jacket he headed towards Szayel's lab.

xxxxxx

"Grimmjow, how wonderful it is to see you! How are you feeling? Good? Good. Come, sit here!"

Szayel was way to enthusiastic as he pointed to a table looking thing that had a white sheet of paper covering it, in Grimmjow's opinion. An irritated sigh left his lips as he did what the lab rat told him, wincing slightly at the pain in his backside. Szayel bit back a giggle.

"Okay, Grimmjow, I'm going to give you a shot," Szayel said as he held up a needle that contained a milky white fluid, "and what it will do is ensure that you are indeed pregnant."Grimmjow flinched every time the pink haired freak said the 'P' word.

"If you have ever heard of the morning after pill, or even birth control, it is a form of contraception that prevents you from getting pregnant. What I have in my hand is the opposite. It will boost your spiritual energy and has certain hormones in it that will help with fertilization. Now quit squirming, it will only be a little pinch."

Szayel grabbed Grimmjow's forearm and pushed the needle in at the juncture of the elbow. From his angle, he could see a dark, bruising bite on his shoulder and had to bite back another giggle.

Grimmjow groaned as the liquid was injected into his arm. It was hot and felt strange.

"In normal pregnancies," Flinch, "You wouldn't start showing emotional symptoms until around four weeks, but since this isn't a _normal_ pregnancy," Flinch, "and I will be injecting you with hormones on a bi-weekly basis, I really have no idea when your symptoms will appear but my educated guess would be within the next few days or weeks."

Szayel placed the emptied syringe on a metal pan next to the examination table and sighed softly.

"You are being abnormally docile."

"I can't fight the inevitable."

"It seems you've accepted it, but I don't think you fully understand what is going to happen. Judging by the bite on your neck you enjoyed yourself last night," Grimmjow growled and Szayel lifted a hand to silence him, continuing, "I have a few books that I acquired from the human world on what being pregnant fully entails. My suggestion is you read them over and try to fully understand the position you are in. I don't want anything to come as a surprise to you."

Grimmjow could've sworn he saw guilt flash through honey colored eyes.

"Che, _whatever_." Books in hand, he hopped off the table and started for the door.

"Don't forget to document everything in your journal!"

The door slammed.

xxxxxx

Starrk entered the meeting hall looking forward to sleeping before he slept during the meeting; only it seemed the fifth Espada had different plans for him.

"So…?" Nnoitra questioned, much to close for Starrk's comfort.

"So what?" Starrk yawned.

"So how was fucking our little blue kitty?"

"Please refrain from using such vulgar language in my meeting hall, Nnoitra." Aizen said as he strode to his throne, Gin and Tousen in tow.

"My apologies, Lord Aizen." Nnoitra shot a glare at Starrk that said 'You will answer my question'. Starrk responded with a light shake of his head, before leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms, and nodding off.

In his half-conscious state, Starrk managed to pick up Aizen telling everyone that Grimmjow had chosen Starrk as his mate, and that they should still keep their distance.

Good, he thought, he's mine, only mine, before nodding off again.

When the meeting finished, Starrk stood and headed for the door intent on going to Grimmjow's room to see how his mate was doing, but again Nnoitra had other plans.

"C'mon Starrk! Was he good? Was he tight? I bet he purred like a fuckin' cat!" Nnoitra was laughing hard when he received a punch square in the face.

"_Don't talk about my mate like that_." Starrk growled as Nnoitra clenched his nose that was gushing blood profusely, and stalked off.

xxxxxx

When he entered Grimmjow's room, he gulped, willing away his growing erection.

Grimmjow was situated in the corner of his room surrounded by a plethora of fluffy white pillows. He sat criss-cross, hunched over a book with only his hakama and a pair of hot pink reading glasses on. God, his mate was adorbable.

Noticing Starrk's presence, he shot up. "The fuck're you doing here?"

"I came to visit my mate."

"We already mated. You can _leave_ now."

"But what if I don't want to?"

Grimmjow froze.

"I don't understand why you are so hell bent on getting rid off me. Do you not like me?"  
>"N-no, it's just that… Why would you want to stay?"<br>"To care for you. And our pup. Please, Grimmjow, I know you feel something for me; otherwise you wouldn't have chosen me to be your mate."

"How do you know Szayel wasn't right about me just choosing you for your power?"

Starrk chuckled darkly as he backed Grimmjow into the corner he had been previously sitting in.

"Because you blush like you are now."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and then drooped shut as Starrk kissed him. It was slow, and warm, not meant to arouse, but show tenderness and could it be, love?

Breaking apart, Starrk chuckled again, a deep throaty rumbling that Grimmjow found his ears quickly growing addicted to. "And you don't push me away."

"Whatever. You're an idiot." Grimmjow blushed and settled back down into his pillows, picking up his book, and readjusting his readers.

Starrk stood there for a moment, before moving to pick up his slightly stunned mate and settle him between his legs, back to chest. Grimmjow's skin was so smooth and he smelled so good and felt so warm that Starrk couldn't help himself and he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's middle, pulling him closer and burying his face in his neck.

"Mmmm, what are you reading?"

Grimmjow blushed and stuttered, "Th-these, uh, books Szayel gave me to teach me about being… Um… Pregnant."

Starrk Smiled into the neck he was nuzzling "Read them out loud to me."

"What?"

"I said read them out loud." Giving a quick nip to the bite that claimed him as his mate.

"Uhh… Okay…"

And so Grimmjow began to read, slowly and unsurely at first, but he quickly began to relax and snuggle closer to his… mate.

And as Grimmjow read, Starrk fell asleep to the feel of his sweet, soft skin and sound of his rumbling baritone voice. Grimmjow followed Starrk shortly after.

xxxxxx

**April 6**

**I haven't felt any changes. And that's what worries me, I guess. Szayel and the books I've been reading have chalked it up to be some huge fuckin deal. But nothings happening. I guess it's cause it's only been a couple of weeks, but Szayel said I would have emotional changes in the first couple days due to those stupid fucking shots he gives me. I actually think they've had an opposite effect on me. I hardly break things or go hollow hunting anymore. I even fized my closet (with Iyllfort's help) pretty much by myself.**

**I feel like I'm jinxing myself writing this though.**

**Also, I've found Starrk's company to be alright. Not that I'd ever admit that out loud, would make me sound like a pussy. Sure, I may keep a diary (not really by chose, too) but I'm not a pussy.**

**But Starrk treats me really well. He's always there, sleeping next to me like a loyal dog or something.**

**I hate dogs.**

**But I like Starrk.**

**Weird.**

It was early in the morning, he guessed around six or seven. Starrk was sound asleep, as usual, but Grimmjow couldn't seem to sleep, even after they both had thoroughly worn each other out with hours of mind blowing sex. His stomach was feeling weird and his mind was racing as he sat at his desk, diary in hand. Setting it down with a sigh, he stood to climb back in bed with his mate. As he reached to pull up the covers, it hit him like a wrecking ball.

Quickly scrambling out of bed, waking Starrk in the process, he bolted for the porcelain throne and emptied the contents of his stomach. His nose, throat and eyes burned as he clung to the edges of the toilet, begging the room to stop spinning.

He felt a warm hand rub up and down his bare back in a soothing manner. He vaguely registered Starrk muttering sweet reassurances, but they were drowned out as the blood roared in his ears when the bile rose up in his throat once again.

After a few moments of heavy panting and trying to spit the terrible taste out of his mouth, a hand cupped his chin and turned his head towards Starrk who had a warm, wet wash cloth that he used to wipe Grimmjow's mouth and then handed him a small glass of mouth wash.

Grimmjow eagerly took it, ready to be rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth.

Swishing it around a bit and then spitting it out and drinking directly from the faucet Grimmjow took a deep breath and leaned heavily against the body that was directly behind his. Starrk turned him around and picked him up, carrying him back to bed, still mumbling soft, "You're alright"s and "Everything will be fine"s.

Grimmjow listened and felt his heart clench, like it was being squeezed.

As Starrk tucked them both in and wrapped his arms around the sexta, he fell asleep wondering why it ached.

xxxxxx

Grimmjow fought off the thick ropes of sleep that tied him to his bed. Looking at the large clock he had on the wall that stated it was four in the afternoon. Rolling over, he found Starrk drooling slightly, slowly coming too, as well, and he wanted to chuckle.

Dare he say it? Starrk was… well, he was pretty darn cute.

I wonder what he would say if I told him, Grimmjow mused, he might get mad. Before he could stop himself he had already started to say, "Hey, Starrk. You're pretty cute."

Starrk's half open eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth split into a grin, and he hugged his mate tighter, giving him an Eskimo kiss, and then planting a slightly wet one on his forehead.

Grimmjow pushed Starrk away and wiping away the spit on hit forehead saying, "Gross, Starrk, you're drooling like a dog. Yuck!"

Starrk took that as an invitation to start acting like one.

"Woof." And he licked the sixth Espada from his chin to the tip of his gorgeous, straight nose.

"Starrk! Get the fuck out of my bed!"

Starrk laughed as a barrage of pillows was sent his way and quickly tackled his lover's middle, nuzzling his stomach as the assault continued.

Face flushed and panting harshly, Grimmjow peeked down at his lover to see that he had fallen asleep in his lap.

He didn't notice it, but a grin split Grimmjow's face as he watched Starrk sleep.

The sweet moment was shattered though, when Grimmjow felt the nausea return with a vengeance. Throwing Starrk off him, he ran for the bathroom again, heaving up what was left in his stomach.

Starrk sighed, and his heart hurt when he heard a pitiful whine and then more retching. Maybe he could get Szayel to give him something so he wouldn't be so sick. He stood, and headed to take care of his mate.

**Misha: Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Grimmjow and Starrk are a pretty crack pairing and it's hard to find people who truly enjoy it!**

**Poor Grimm-kitty! It's ok! Starrk will take care of you!**

**I'm just now realizing that there aren't many StarrkxGrimmjow fans out there, and an even smaller portion of them will put up with mpreg.**

**Hmmmm. Oh well, Ill write because I damn well feel like it!**

**EDIT: I NOTICED THE MY PAGE BREAKS WEREN'T SHOWING, SO I ADDED THOSE IN THERE. ALSO, GRIMMJOW IS SCOOOOOPER DOOOOPER TSUNDERE, ISN'T HE? IDK WHY ALL THIS IS IN CAPS.**

**(=^.^=)**


	4. Chapter 3

He absolutely abhorred the stares he received as he made his way to the meeting hall. And coincidentally, he absolutely abhorred the meeting hall as well.

All the other Espada would do was question him on what it felt like or want to touch his stomach.

There was not a fucking chance in goddamned hell that he would let them anywhere near his kittens.

That's right.

Kittens.

**May 14**

**Szayel told me that I was having three today. He says it's due to the fact that he gave me that fertilization drug in the beginning.**

**Three.**

**Inside of me.**

**Right now.**

**I punched him in the face and broke his glasses. Fucking dweeb. I hate him.**

**I hate all of them, especially Starrk. The way he's nice to me even after I scream at him. The way he rubs my back when my head's stuck in the toilet. I especially hate it when we're alone in my room and he picks me up and puts me between his legs and wraps his arms around me, back to chest, pulling me into his warmth. He always nuzzles my shoulder and just talks to me, about whatever I want to talk about. He treats me like I'm me, and not like a carrier of supposedly the soon to be most powerful Arrancar. I hate it. You should have seen Aizen's face when Szayel told him I was gonna have triplets. He was glowing. I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face.**

Grimmjow looked down at his stomach as he entered the hall and a dark frown marred his face.

**I'm getting fat, too. It's not too noticeable, but still, it's there. And it's only the second month. I'm gonna be the size of a planet by the end of this. I don't want to get fat.**

Heaving a great sigh, Grimmjow took his place at the table, feeling a little better at the fact that he was still the last person to arrive, and Tousen was still pissed.

Grimmjow guessed the upside about being pregnant was that he was under Aizen's protection from everything (which pissed Tousen off just that much more), and was pretty much allowed to do whatever he wanted.

One of the downsides to being pregnant just happened to be rising up his throat at this very moment.

Striking blue eyes widened almost comically as he bolted for the door, praying to whatever god was watching over him that he would make it to the bathroom in time.

xxxxxx

"Shit." Starrk muttered as he scrambled after his mate, knowing exactly what that face meant.

xxxxxx

"There is no god." Grimmjow coughed out as his arms and legs trembled, trying to keep him from falling face first into his own recently regurgitated stomach fluids in the middle of the hall way.

His throat was on fire, his stomach still swirling and ready at any moment to empty whatever was left, he all together felt like shit.

Trying to stand only resulted in more vomiting.

His limbs that were only trembling before shook with such severity that they were unable to support his weight anymore and he collapsed, passing out in his own bile.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, Starrk's heart clenched at the pitiful sight before him. He hated seeing his mate this way, ghastly pale, shaking ever so slightly. Taking off his over coat he picked Grimmjow up and proceeded to wipe away the throw up on his love's face.

Tossing it into the vomit, he called out for Shawlong, knowing the fraccion member was near by.

"Shawlong, please, could you clean this up?" he gestured with his head to the spot on the floor covered by his jacket.

"As you wish." The proud Arrancar bowed at the waste as Starrk carried his master back to his quarters.

xxxxxx

Aizen sat in his plain white throne, a conserved expression on his face.

"They were here a moment ago. Where have my first and sixth Espada gone?"

Nnoitra was the one who spoke up, saying, "The kitty went 'nto the hallway ta hack up a furball, and Starrk ran out after 'im."

Aizen sighed. It will be worth it, he repeated in his head like a prayer, _dear god_ _it will be worth it._

xxxxxx

Pissed off didn't cover what Grimmjow was feeling right now.

**May 30**

**I'm horny.**

Starrk wasn't here. And Grimmjow wanted sex._ NOW_.

"That bastard, leaving me when I need him most! Stupid fuckin' missions. STUPID ! FUCKIN'! MISSIONS!" Grimmjow roared as he kicked his door open, looking for someone to unleash his fury upon.

He stormed through Los Noches, punch holes in the wall every time he thought about how Starrk had left him here, alone.

Xxxxxx

Nnoitra swears that he didn't do anything that deserved the verbal lashing and beating he received. The kitty's claws were dulled though, he was very weak, but Nnoitra would have his arms and legs and another very important extremity ripped of by both Aizen and Szayel if he raised a hand against Starrk's bitch.

It all started with him just entering the same room as the kitty. He froze when he saw the pure anger and hatred burning in those eyes.

He tried to turn and casually walk out, but those piercing blue eyes had already locked on to their target.

"_Nnoitra_." He hissed; a dark aura could be seen flowing around the blue haired cat.

"Uhh, hi?"

"What the fuck're ya doin' here?"

"Was headed to Szayel's room for a quickie." The mention of his named made the dark aura flare.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE AROUND HERE GET LAID BUT ME?" Grimmjow roared, eyes bright, yet dark, panting heavily.

"Fuck if I know! Ask your boyfriend. Jesus fuckin' Christ, you don't have ta yell!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER THA FUCK I WANT, YA GOT THAT FUCK-FACE?" The screech was deafening.

"SHUT THA FUCK UP, YA BITCH! LEAVE ME THA FUCK ALONE! GO SEE YOUR GODDAMNED BOYFRIEND AND YELL AT 'IM, NOT ME!" Nnoitra screamed back, and then froze, realizing his mistake.

The aura disappeared, and Grimmjow's anger could be heard sizzling out.

"I… I can't. He's not here. He left me to go on a stupid mission. _Alone_." Grimmjows body sagged as an overwhelming sadness overtook him.

"Uhm… Sorry?"

"No ya aren't ya cock-sucker! If you cared you woulda gone on tha stupid fuckin' mission instead of stupid fuckin' Starrk! YOU DON'T FUCKIN' UNDERSTAND!"

"HO SHI-!" Nnoitra yelled, but was abruptly cut off by the glass coffee table to his face.

With a scream of outrage, Grimmjow stomped on an unconscious Nnoitra's stomach and stalked out of the room to find his next victim.

xxxxxx

Starrk's body ached for a nice hot shower and hours upon glorious hours of sleep with his love in his arms. Aizen had sent him to take care of some business with lower hollows, but couldn't track them down. He chased after them for almost eight days straight, but their reistu was so weak, it was impossible to sense them once he lost them.

Shaking his head in defeat, he entered the meeting hall to report to Aizen.

"Welcome back, Primera. How was your trip?"

"Unsuccessful, Lord Aizen."

"It's alright. I will send out someone with better reistu reading skills than yours. Thank you for your work. You may want to go see your mate now. He's been quite the pleasure to have around, especially with you not here to contain his... love. Nnoitra's cracked skull and several dead fraccion members can testify to that. You are dismissed."

"Yes, than you, Lord Aizen."

Turning to go find his trouble causing mate, he froze. Maybe Starrk's reistu reading skills were terrible, because Grimmjow was in the doorway, emitting an exuberating amount of menacing spirit energy, and Starrk hadn't noticed at all.

"Grimmjow?"

"GODDAMED BASTARD!" Grimmjow screamed, stalking towards Starrk and then grabbing a chair and smashing it over the stupid idiot's head.

Starrk barely flinched. "Ow…"  
>"WHY THA FUCK DID'JA EVEN BOTHER COMIN' BACK, HUH?" Another chair was lost to Starrk's head.<p>

"Grimmjow, please, calm down."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKIN' BALLS N' SHOVE EM' DOWN YOUR THROAT!"Grimmjow shoved Starrk against the wall and proceeded to punch his chest, doing anything to relieve the pain in his heart. "THAT WAY YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO DO... TO DO _THIS_ TO ME EVER! AGAIN!" Tears began to well in Grimmjow's eyes, but he ignored them.

"Do you have any idea how I _feel_? I never wanted this." The tears spilled over and he balled his hands into fists at his sides. "They _forced_ this on me. They forced me to feel nauseous all the time, to have aches and pains, to not control how I feel, to get… Fat!"

Starrk slowly approached Grimmjow, whose head was hung as tears streamed down his beautiful face.

"Do you think I _wanted_ to yell at you? I've missed you so much!" Grimmjow cried, "I wanted to welcome you with a hug and then have you tell me how your mission went," He began to wipe at his tears frantically, willing them to stop, "but no! The first thing I do is break a fuckin' chair over your head!"

Grimmjow was quickly becoming hysterical as Starrk reached forward and wrapped his arms around his beloved. His heart was beating rapidly at what Grimmjow had said. He never expressed his feelings like this. The thought pained him, that Grimmjow was so vulnerable. He didn't want him to cry, _ever_.

"Hush, love. Don't cry, please, don't cry. It will be alright, I'm here now." Starrk nuzzled the warm neck presented to him, inhaling the unique sent of his mate, as he felt his shoulder become soaked.

Stroking his back comfortingly, he began to say something that he had wanted to say to Grimmjow for a very long time, even before this whole pregnancy thing started.

"Grimmjow," he murmured in his ear, "Don't worry, because I promise I will always be here. I promise I will always be here to keep your head out of the toilet, to rub away all your aches and pains. I promise I will always be here to make sure you feel loved. And I promise I will always be here to tell you that you are amazing. You are the most beautiful being I have ever laid my eyes on. You are perfect in every way, from your gorgeous body to your incredibly deep blue eyes that take my breath away every time I am lucky enough to see them." Starrk ran a hand through the thick blue hair he loved so much and pulled his head back, so they were face to face, heart to heart. The tears had stopped for the moment, and so had his breathing.

"Grimmjow, I can promise all this because _I love you_."

Starrk was enchanted by the look of astonishment in those all encompassing blue eyes that would swallow you in their depths in a heart beat.

His lips trembled and the tears started to flow again as he buried his face in Starrk's neck, tightening his hold, making sure that he couldn't leave him again.

"I fuckin'*_hic_*love you too, idiot." He sobbed. Starrk thought his heart was going to explode from sheer joy. Starrk's grin was threatening to split his face in half, and he chuckled at the dual feeling of the wetness of his love's tears and the intense heat from his sure to be beautiful blush, as he pulled the love of what used to be his long, lonely life as close to his heart as physically possible.

**Short, but pretty packed, yeah?**

**I was going to continue it, but it got too long, so the next chapter should be out soon, considering its pretty much half done:)**

**I'm a sucker for sappy confessions. They get me every time! *sniffle***

**Reviews make me pee my pants out of sheer joy.**

**(=^.^=)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I quite literally have no excuse. My computer committed suicide and I lost my passion for writing as all my work was erased and school picked up again. All I ask is that you can forgive me. And I really don't know if another one will be coming out soon, I hope so though.**

xxxxxx

Starrk was worried. Scratch that. Starrk was panicking. The pregnancy books they had read together said he was nearing his second trimester. He shouldn't be getting sick.

For the past week, Grimmjow's health began a slow but drastic decline. It wasn't just random waves of nausea anymore. It was migraines. Stomach pains. Boiling fevers followed by body racking chills. This wasn't in the books.

This wasn't in the books!

Starrk continued to pace in front of Szayel's lab door, wanting nothing more than to burst through it and shake the scientist till he made everything better; till he made Grimmjow better.

Just as he was clenching his fists, ready to punch the door clean off his hinges, it opened. A tight faced Szayel stepped out, followed by his mate who looked worse for wear. His bright blue eyes were a now dull grey, averted to the floor. His thick lustrous locks were matted down from sweat and struggle alike. His skin looked stretched, pulled to tight over a body that was growing too fast for it to keep up; not to mention the sickly grey hue it had taken on.

Grimmjow stood shuffling, his hakama seemed to slip from his hips, set low below his curing stomach, and a baggy white sweatshirt that Starrk had picked up from a trip to the human world covered his upper half, keeping him warm against the non-existent chill he constantly felt.

Szayel interrupted his inner musings with a declaration to follow him; they needed to speak with lord Aizen. Falling in step behind the eighth, Starrk took Grimmjow's hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked, lifting the delicate thing to his lips. It was yanked back and stuffed into the sweatshirt's pocket.

"I'm fine." He hissed. Starrk merely sighed and let the subject drop. Over the past twelve odd weeks, they had made so much progress in their relationship. Starrk, always finding a soft spot for the brash sixth espada, was near ecstatic with the all the small gestures of affection Grimmjow would show. The casual hand brushing, snuggling close post-coitus, small kisses followed by light blushes in public; all were signs that fed Starrk's love for him. And when he had confessed last week, dear God he thought he was going to die of happiness.

But as Grimmjow's health went down-hill, so did his attitude. Gone were the subtle touches and sweet fleeting moments. Starrk tried to take it in stride, helping his mate as much as possible, even when said mate didn't appreciate it.

'He probably blames me. I mean, I did technically impregnate him.' Again Starrk sighed as they entered the great hall.

"Lord Aizen," Szayel and Starrk kneeled, Grimmjow merely inclined his head, getting up and down in his condition was quite difficult, "I've come to inform you of Grimmjow's condition and propose a solution. Well, technically the only solution."

"I am aware of our dear Grimmjow's condition; all I wish to hear is the solution." Aizen stated coolly, a hint of annoyance tingeing; no doubt fearing that the project he had just begun, the key to winning this idiotic war with Soul Society, would have to be terminated before it came to fruition.

"The reiatsu in the air here is too much for Grimmjow to handle. It's killing him."

"Look here I ain't a pansy ass-"

"Grimmjow, please hold your colorful commentary till after Szayel finishes. If I recall correctly, your life may depend on it." Aizen quickly shut Grimmjow up. "Please continue, Szayel"

"Thank you, Lord Aizen. His body is under a great amount of strain and is rejecting any form of concentrated reiatsu I try to give him. I believe it's because his reiatsu levels have been steadily decreasing as the cubs draw on it, using it to further their development. Until I can build a room with lowered reiatsu levels, I suggest you send him to the real world. I am unsure of the exact time I will be able to finish said room, but my rough estimate is around one to two months."

"One to two months?" Aizen questioned darkly.

"Forgive me Lord Aizen, but I am working with a completely new form of reiatsu manipulation, am unsure of how to go about constructing such a room."

"I guess it can't be helped." Aizen sighed, looking to his mated pair. "Grimmjow, you will depart for the world of the living later today. Starrk will accompany you, of course. You will be staying near Karakura in case of an emergency. I will have Gin lease an apartment for you for two months. Szayel, you will travel every two weeks to meet up for a status update and a check up. You are dismissed."

Grimmjow looked absolutely averse to the idea. "This is fuckin' ridiculous; you can't make me do anything I don't wanna."

The ice-cold look he received from Aizen was enough to shut him up. "I believe I said you are dismissed. And Grimmjow, please do feel better. I would hate for our first queen bee to be killed before they have proven that they are worth the trouble."

xxxxxx

**June 7**

**What a prick. I can handle this, this is nothing. I don't want to leave my den and be moved to the 'world of the living'. But… It might be a nice break from all the annoying fucks that live here. Actually, it'll probably be great. I just hate it when Aizen tells me what to do. Also, what the fuck does he mean by queen bee? Is he talking about Szayel?**

**When I said I can handle this. I was lying. I feel like shit warmed over. And my stomach. My abs. My beautiful, sculpted lower body has gone to the dogs (Lol get it? Cause Starrk's a dirty mutt and he did this to me) While on that subject, I don't actually blame Starrk for this. I'm not sure where he got that idea, but whenever I've got my stomach shoved in the toilet (although it's getting better, like the books said) or whatever he's always apologizing. I should probably talk to him about that. I mean we're mated and uhhh love each other (idk, I'm not sure if I really understand emotions or whatever) so we should be on the same page. I'll tell him later, first I'm gonna see if I can sleep of this stupid head-ache.**

xxxxxx

Starrk returned from being debriefed on where they were staying and what to expect, as well as packing clothes, gigais that Szayel constructed, and a large amount of Japanese currency he received from Aizen, he found his mate sleeping. Spread starfish on top of the fluffy comforter wearing a dangerously low riding pair of hakama and one sock, Starrk thought he was the most beautiful thing an all three worlds combined. There was some sort of primal feeling of pride and possessiveness that seized Starrk as he watched his mate rest.

Walking towards the bed slowly, he knelt and gently brushed his hand over the round curve of his lover's growing stomach. Sighing happily, he drew small circles on the surface, laying his head on the bed and wondering what their cubs would look like. Starrk was sure they would be gorgeous. Was it three boys? Three girls? A combination? No matter how they looked or what gender they were, he would love them all the same.

Starrk napped out of his reverie when a hand caught his in a bruising grip.

Oops. Caught red-handed.

Tensing slightly, preparing for the verbal and possible physical lashing he was about to receive, he was surprised when the grip loosened and was set back on the stomach he had been previously stroking.

"I-" Grimmjow swallowed as his voice caught in his throat, "I don't blame you."

"Then… Why do you flinch away from my touch, I only want to hel-"

"That's exactly it. You don't touch me because you want to, it's out of pity." Grimmjow threw and arm over his eyes as tears clouded his vision. "I'm sick of it."

"I'm-"

"If you apologize I swear to whatever God is listening I will dismember you and let Szayel attempt to put you back together."

"Fair enough. I'll stop apologizing if you let me touch you like this," Starrk rubbed his belly for emphasis, "whenever I want."

"Not in public."

"Not in public. Deal?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Seal it with a kiss?"

"Never."

Actions betrayed words as Grimmjow gripped chestnut hair and guided Starrk's mouth to his.

xxxxxx

Their apartment was nowhere near what Grimmjow had been expecting. It rivaled his room back in Hueco Mundo. But it was so much more beautiful. The floor-to-ceiling windows revealed a beautiful sunset. The kitchen was huge, and he was excited to try human food. Szayel had given them bottles of condensed reiatsu that they could mix in with any type of food they created, seeing as the place wasn't crawling with low level hollow, what with the shinigami there giving them therapy or holding séances or whatever it was they did to get rid of them. There was a giant master bedroom attached to a master bath and two guest rooms, along with a living room.

They had only been in the real world for a little over an hour and he was already feeling exponentially better.

Szayel left them with a list of vitamins Grimmjow should take daily and weekly as well as an emergency kit for, well, emergencies and the like. Laying on the king sized bed, Grimmjow felt at peace. It was so quiet here. The aura of the entire place was just wonderful.

"Do you want to go exploring? We can test out the new gigais and maybe get sustenance to keep in the refrigeration unit for later consumption." Starrk asked, popping his head in.

"You mean grocery shop?"

"Yes?" Starrk didn't see the difference.

"We're gonna have to work on the way you speak, nobody talks like that." Grimmjow stood and stretched, leaning over the bed to pat the covers he had ruffled down. Starrk was too busy staring at his mate's ass to remember what he said.

"Starrk. _Starrk_. Starrrrrrrk. Starrk!"

"Mmmmwhat?"

Grimmjow huffed and left the room, but not without adding a little extra sway to his hips.

xxxxxx

"I-It's not gonna fit!" Grimmjow panted; sweat beginning to form on his neck.

"Shh, it'll be alright. I'm going push a little harder, ready?"

"Hnng Starrk!"

This was getting ridiculous. There was no way he was going fit in the gigai. And he wasn't even that big yet, considering he had three cubs inside him. They were going to have to contact Szayel about getting one that wasn't quite so tight fitting when they got the chance.

"Just… Try for now-"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doin'?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, a sigh escaped Starrks lips, if he thought the sixth espada's fuse was short before…

"Grimm. It will be alright. Let's try one more time. Ready?"

There was a low whine of 'No', but he tried anyway. Sucking in a bit at the right moment, Grimmjow finally slipped into the false body.

"Once I get all the way in, it's not so bad!" Grimmjow almost squealed as he looked down and there, in all their perfect glowing glory, were his abs. Oh dear God how he missed them! Cooing and stroking his stomach, he missed the strange look Starrk shot him as he slipped into his own gigai.

"We can't wear our uniforms out, so here is a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that Gin picked up for us." Starrk said as he tossed the articles of clothing at Grimmjow. Neither arrancar wanted to know how that snake new their sizes.

xxxxxx

Karakura was bigger than they thought, as neither of them had actually been there before, only seeing pictures while being briefed on Aizen's plans in the great hall. Eventually they wandered into a grocery store that had a giant red target on the front of it. Were they asking to be shot at?

The place was huge, but they got around alright. They grabbed multiple frozen dinners, Kid Cuisine of course, as neither of them really knew how to cook. Grabbing some snacks, a healthy dose of fruits and vegetables, and more milk than a normal person would consume(but then again, they weren't normal people so who gives a fuck) they followed what the other people in the store were doing and headed to the check-out lanes.

Hands full of groceries, they wandered back to their new home.

"Once we put everything away, do you wish to go for a stroll without the gigai? All the books say you're supposed to get plenty of exercise."

It must have been only a little past five in the afternoon, and getting to know the territory a bit more seemed like a good idea. A smile crept onto Grimmjow's face.

"That… Sounds nice."

xxxxxx

After struggling to get Grimmjow out of his gigai and into a comfy pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, the two set off at a leisurely pace. The sun was beginning to set, a light breeze shuffling the summer air. Walking past a park about a mile from their apartment, Starrk grabbed Grimmjow's hand, ecstatic that he didn't pull away, and lead him towards a bench they could rest on.

They watched as brats ran around and shrieked knocking each other off the playground and rolling in dirt. Rather uneventful until an elderly couple almost sat on them. They quickly vacated after that, heading in a new direction.

Walking and chatting, connected hands swinging slightly. It was so domestic, but Grimmjow could definitely get used to it. About to voice his opinion, Grimmjow stopped when he felt Starrk tug on his hand, a somewhat bewildered look on his face.

"What?" Grimmjow looked back and forth.

"It's that Kurosaki boy Lord Aizen won't stop obsessing over. Over there, across the street. No, the other side of the street." Starrk eventually had to grab Grimmjow's face and point him in the direction of an orange haired boy in shinigami robes patrolling beside another shinigami with long red hair.

"He's… Chubbier… Than Aizen made him out to be." Starrk remarked, scratching his stubble.

"He doesn't seem to sense us. I don't get why Aizen made such a big deal about him."

Suddenly, the shinigami with tattoos on his face froze, grabbing the Kurosaki kid's hand and pointed frantically towards them. Kurosaki's eyes widened, eyebrows shooting to his hair line, before whipping around and arguing heatedly with the man he was with, trying to pull him in the opposite direction.

The red-haired man had none of it, yanking out of his grasp and drawing his sword, heading in their direction.

"Grimmjow, stay behind me."

"No way! I haven't fought in forever! These guys seem pretty weak, I can take em'!"

"Need I remind you there is a reason you haven't 'fought in forever'?" Starrks growled, pulling out his own sword.

"What are you doing here?" The tattooed shinigami asked, taking a fighting stance.

"Not fighting of we can help it." Starrk replied mimicking the stance the shinigami had taken.

"Renji. Stop. Now. Let's go." Kurosaki appeared, gripping the red-haired shinigami, Renji's arm.

"Sorry babe, can't let this go. If I'm not mistaken these are the Espada Captain Commander was taking about. Who knows what they could be doing. You're the first," he stated before pointing his sword at Grimmjow, "And you're the sixth."

Renji ended up with the tip of Starrk's sword pressing into his neck, drawing a miniscule amount of blood.

"You _will not_ point _your sword_ at _him_. _Do you hear me?_"

Grimmjow and Ichigo exchanged looks.

"Hello. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." He said with a slight wave, hand settling on his stomach in a rather familiar way. He took a closer look at the boy. He wasn't really chubby, just a bit round, and had this sort of glowing aura surrounding him. 'There's no way… Is he?' Unsure, Grimmjow figured he'd ask anyway. It couldn't hurt to ask, could it?

"Uhhh… Grimmjow Jaegerjaques… We, uh, weren't really doing anything, just walking. But can I ask you somethin'?"

"I guess?"

"You preggers?"

Ichigo's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head.

"What the fuck! Ichigo, how did he find out?" Renji yelled disengaging from the hissing/testosterone battle with Starrk to run over and push Ichigo behind him. Grimmjow raised both hands in a form of chill-the-fuck-out-I-ain't-gonna-do-nothin' surrender. Starrk tried to push Grimmjow behind him as he and Renji continued their hissing and spitting, but Grimmjow wasn't having any of it.

"Starrk. They ain't gonna do nothin'."

Starrk looked incredulous, "Marching towards us with a sword drawn does not give the image that they 'ain't gonna do nothin'."

"Hey! Don't make fun of me jerk! You're the one that says 'later consumption'! Who the fuck says that anymore? NOBODY!" Grimmjow panted, punching Starrk in the arm.

"I'm just trying to protect you! And I'm sure plenty of people still use that phrase! I'm sure I've heard at least ten people u- Wait, that's not the point. Stop getting me off track. This shinigami was going to attack us and I was not about to stand here and let it happen."

"So what? He's probably doing the same thing you were! The kids pregnant!" Grimmjow let out an exasperated sigh. He was beginning to feel light headed from all the yelling.

"Wait… Is that true, shinigami?"

"My name's Ichigo, alright? And… uh… Yeah… It's sort of a punishment. Soul Society found out Renji and I are in a relationship and decided to make the most of it." The poor kid looked like he was about to die from embarrassment, eyes cast at his shuffling feet.

"Chill, Kurosaki, we're in the same boat. I got chosen randomly for an experiment. This is Starrk, he's my… uh… He's my mate." Starrk wrapped a protective arm around Grimmjow's shoulders, but it was shrugged off and he received a flick on the nose and an intense glare from piercing blue eyes.

"Wait… What?" Renji looked like he swallowed a bug. "Are you saying that hollows can have kids?"

"No, our science geek techy guy came up with this… This… Thing? I don't know what the fuck it's called. Anyway. Yeah. It's not natural, that's all I can say." Grimmjow was growing extremely uncomfortable with this entire conversation and was beginning to regret starting it.

"Whoa… I thought I was the only one HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO FUCKIN WEIRD!" Ichigo looked close to having a panic attack. Both Starrk and Renji recognized their significant other's distress.

"We really must be going. This has been… Eventful." Starrk began as he gripped Grimmjow's hand, leading him towards their home.

"Us, too. C'mon Ichigo." Renji replied, leading Ichigo away as well.

Maple brown met sky blue as they both Grimmjow and Ichigo cast looks over their shoulders. Simultaneous thoughts of 'I wonder if we'll see each other again' rang through both their heads.

xxxxxx

**June 9**

**Well. Starrk and I are officially and completely moved into our home for the next two months. And we have yet to 'christen' any of the rooms. But who can blame Starrk for not seeing me that way. I mean, I look severely out of shape, all I do is gripe and bitch and pass out, not to mention we have to go grocery shopping tomorrow because I've eaten almost all of our food. But I mean c'mon! It's been almost 2 weeks what with me being sick and shit. He'll snap soon, I guarantee it.**

**Oh! And we ran into another dude that's pregnant. What are the odds of that? I mean, I've pretty much accepted my fate, I did that a while ago, you know. Made peace and handed over my man-card, all that junk. But now, I feel even better. I actually kinda hope to talk to him. It'll be nice to have somebody that can truly empathize, not that Starrk's doing a bad job or anything. It's just that I don't think he can physically and mentally understand what the hell I'm going through.**

**This is probably the pansiest diary entry I've ever written. Whatever, I'm gonna go use our new computer, Starrk's been glued to it for the past couple hours or so. Gotta go see what's so interesting.**

xxxxxx

"Wow. They've been goin' at it for like fifteen minutes." Grimmjow had pulled a chair from their kitchen table next to Starrk and was sitting with both hands propping up his chin. Both had eyes glued to the screen where two guys were quite literally going at it. They had been on the computer together for about six hours, watching enumerable youtube videos, setting up facebook accounts, and discovering what a 'meme' was. Starrk liked rage faces. Grimmjow liked the fact that cats ruled the internet.

"How do they keep from reaching their climax?" Starrk asked with genuine curiosity.

"Look," Grimmjow pointed to the base of both male's anatomy at an extreme close up, "they have little band thingies that keep em' from blowin' their top too soon."

Starrk opened a new tab and searched '_penis band thingies_'.

"Oooh. Cock rings. Huh. Wait, click on that purple thing!"

"Is that really supposed to fit there?"

"No way, look, it comes in people colors. Hey, they have ones that vibrate. We should get one."

"No way. You have me."

"Because you pay so much attention to me to begin with."

"You can't be serious right now."

"When's the last time we had sex?"

"Now."

"Wh-" Starrk shut him up smashing their lips together. All thoughts of penis shaped rubber and gay porn flew out of Grimmjow's head as Starrk quite literally fucked his mouth. Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from moaning like a whore even if he wanted, which he didn't.

Starrk scooped him up and pressed him to the closest wall and devoured his neck. Grimmjow panted, biting his lover's ear, lapping at it, and sucking at the lobe. Oh God, finally.

Starrk carried him to the room and tossed him onto the bed and crawled over him, reaching towards their nightstand and pulling out the lubricant that was almost empty.

"Were gonna have to get more soon. We can go to the sex shop that website mentioned and get one of those thingies. Lord knows it would be better than you."

Starrk ignored him in favor of quickly stripping off his shirt and pulling off Grimmjow's hoodie. He rolled Grimmjow over and yanked his hips into the air.

"What? Don't wanna see my face as you fuck me? Afraid to see my bored expression?" Now the brat was just being mouthy. What do you do with mouthy brats? _Spank them_. So Starrk did. Hard.

"Ah fuck! You just spanked me!"

"I'm glad you can take note of observations around you and form them into sentences."

"Again with the talkin', nobody says stuff the way you do." Another swat was dealt to Grimmjow's raised behind after his sweat pants were pulled down revealing a straining erection and a pair of pinked cheeks.

"Do you get off on spankings, love? Are you trying to _provoke_ me?" Starrk ran his hands down the arch of his mate's back, watching as the muscles flexed while he shifted his weight, swallowing nervously. He dug his fingers deep into the muscles at his neck and kneaded towards the center of his back, listening to Grimmjow's small moans before they turned into a hiss as he dragged his nails down to his backside.

Starrk draped his body over Grimm's, whispering "I think we need to get you a cock ring, you might 'blow your top' too soon otherwise." Grimmjow let out a breathy whimper as he tucked his arms close to his body, gripping the sheets beside his head. Starrk leaned back and delivered another well placed smack on Grimmjow's ass before opening the lube and spreading it on his fingers, pouring the rest on Grimmjow.

He massaged Grimmjow's upper thighs, right below the curve of his ass, run his hands up and over to his lower back, continuing to rub the lubricant in. Grimmjow was in heaven, but seriously, heaven wasn't enough. Pushing back into the strong hands massaging him he glared over his shoulder. Starrk got the hint, and inserted his pointer finger. Dear Lord, how long had it been?

One quickly became three and Grimmjow was at his end. Sweat was rolling down his back and he was beyond ready. "Fuck, please Starrk!"

Again, Starrk got the hint. Pumping himself a few times, he lined himself up and slowly sank into that tight heat he loved so much.

How long had it been? Too long.

Starrk dove in with a hungry growl, hips smacking against his ass. He gripped Grimmjow's hips and set up a savage rhythm.

"C'mon! Ah fuck yeah, that's it!" Grimmjow moaned and babbled as he neared his release.

Starrk yanked back a fistful of blue hair, gently licking along the edges of Grimmjow's mask, a vast contrast to the intense pounding his ass was receiving. Grimmjow wouldn't have it any other way.

"Fuck, Grimm, you feel so good." Starrk groaned, leaning back and keeping a grim grip on his mate's hips as he undulated his own. Slowing down to keep Grimmjow from coming too soon, Starrk nipped and sucked his way up his lover's back. Grimmjow's skin was so soft and warm, covered in a fine sheen of sweat and slightly pink. He couldn't resist taking a bite out of his shoulder, it was just too tempting.

"Ahhaa fuck yeah. Hmmmm faster Starrk! Harder. _Harder!_"

"So demanding." Starrk chuckled breathlessly as he yet again picked up the pace, slapping both cheeks before spreading him apart, allowing him to go even deeper. He reveled in the uncontrolled contractions and screams Grimmjow gave off as he came, hips pushing back into Starrk's. Pulling out, Starrk jerked himself to completion, releasing on his mate's back.

Panting, both collapsed on the bed, too tired to care how sweaty and come covered they were.

Breathing slowly coming under control, Grimmjow's hazy eyes slowly drooped shut. Humming his approval quietly, Grimmjow said "You got that last part from that one video we watched didn't you."

A bleary grey eye opened and pinned Grimmjow with its gaze. A sleepy, satisfied smile made its way onto Starrk's face.

Humming his own approval, "_Maybe_."

xxxxxx

**Am I forgiven? I-it's not like I care or anything! I don't need your forgiveness! Baka!**

**(=^.^=)**


	6. Chapter 5

**June 13**

**I swear, each day I get gayer and gayer. I caught myself checking out guys at the grocery store. I cried twice yesterday. Twice. Worst of all, I can't stop watching Access Hollywood. It gets worse with each shot of hormones I take. I feel like the old me would've kicked my ass into next week, but frankly my dear diary, I don't give a flying fuck. Did you know its Mary Kate and Ashley's birthday today? I never really had a birthday. None of us did. I learned that you're supposed to celebrate it, so I guess the little monsters will probably get one. Only six more months to go before the little bastards come out. Eugh. Not to be gross or anything, but if this is gonna be a "traditional"(that's funny cause there is abso-fuckin'-lutely nothing traditional about it) my ass is gonna get destroyed. Starrk and I watched videos of childbirth. I'm proud of him cause even though he looked like he was gonna pass out he still sat there and tried to pretend like it was no big deal for my sake. What an idiot:)**

xxxxxx

Later that very same day, out of the blue:

"We need names."

"What for?" Starrk yawned, rolling over on the ground to face his lover who was sprawled out on the couch surrounded by magazines and books on parenting, hot pink glasses sliding down his nose and two pens tucked behind one ear.

He received what he knew to be a 'You gotta be fuckin' kidding me' look.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Nailed it.

"You mean for the pups?" Standing to gather up some of the magazines to find words under-lined, scratched out, and starred. They were names.

"Well duh, fuckwad. Jeezus."

Starrk pushed himself up onto his elbows, shooting a glare across the room, "Hey now, there's no need for name ca-"

"Seriously, Starrk. I mean I've got a name, you've got a name, and they deserve one, too." Blue brows creased and arms crossed. The movement drew Starrk's attention and he noticed how much muscle definition Grimmjow had lost. They were doing light exercises together like tai-chi and some yoga (which Starrk loved because they both bought yoga pants and Grimmjow's backside looked fantastic in them), but it was nothing compared to the training they used to put themselves through.

"Soooo… Any ideas?" Grimmjow stood, heading into the kitchen for a snack, Starrk following to sit at the bar.

"Hmmmm… What about Aizen?"

Starrk barely caught the fork that was hurled at his face with deadly accuracy.

"Then what about Artemis? The Goddess of hunting?" Grimmjow scrawled the name down on the magazine he had tucked under his arm. He waved his hand, motioning for more input.

"Uhh, I like Vaughn, Kendra, Rory, and uhh… Adelaide? Oliver? Portia? Regan? Florence? Milan? Paris, Berlin, Baton Rouge?"

"Shut up, now you're just naming cities."

They migrated back to the living room, sifting through piles and piles of text, the silence only broken by the turning of pages and occasional comment. Who would name their child after an object? This name is so fuckin' stupid. Should they have a special meaning behind them? We should translate sex positions into different languages, nobody'll know. Absolutely not. Just one? Mayb-NO.

They settled on six names, three boy, three girl.

Liam, Calvert, William.

Artemis, Regan, Emily.

They looked at each other, reality settling in. They had names now. Grimmjow placed and hand on his stomach and let out a strained chuckle when it growled, a light flush appearing on his cheeks.

"Let's go out to eat."

"That sounds fuckin' wonderful."

xxxxxx

"I kinda wanna see Kurosaki again."

Starrk arched an elegant brow, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow and running a hand through his hair. His voice a low, sleep inducing rumble, "And why would is that?"

Grimmjow nuzzled the hand that slowly stroked his cheek, burying deeper into their cream comforter. "Just to talk to him. Get second opinions. Have somebody to empathize with, ya know."

Starrk didn't know. Grimmjow had been constantly bringing up Kurosaki since they had met him. He agreed that the boy and their meeting was a bit odd and the fact that he was with child as well, but he didn't think they needed to meet up again, nor did he understand the need for Grimmjow to confide in someone else. He had him, why wasn't Starrk enough?

Grimmjow reached for his iphone (something they had both splurged on, it wasn't like they were going to be in the world of the living for much longer, might as well enjoy all the perks while they could) and friended the orange haired shinigami on facebook. Only a few moments later, the phone vibrated. The silence was filled with that annoying tapping sound of texting.

Sighing, Starrk reached towards his side of the bed and turned off the lamp; snuggling up next to his mate who was on his back, wrapping a protective arm around the rounding belly. Grimmjow had his phone held above him as he texted, whom he presumed to be the orange haired shinigami. Another sigh left Starrk as he fell asleep to the 'tap, tap, tap' of the iphone, 'thwack's, and muttered curses as his mate continuously dropped said phone on his face.

xxxxxx

"Szayel is visiting today. Should we pick the place up?"

"Mmm… Maybe in a bit, too tired now."

Their apartment wasn't that dirty, just more lived in. A couple dishes scattered throughout the place, some clothing, their gigais slumped over in a corner. Maybe they should clean up, those things were kinda creepy.

Not a moment later, there was a knock on their door. Grimmjow and Starrk looked at each other from opposite ends of the couch, eyes taking in their 'we're not wearing anything because we just finished fucking on the kitchen table' situation.

"It's Szayel. Please let me in, I have things to do other than stand in front of your door." Came a muffled voice.

Using speed that rivaled the fastest sonido, Starrk and Grimmjow threw clothes on their bodies and dishes in the sink.

"Just a moment!" Starrk called back, trying to get his head through the arm hole of a shirt. Grimmjow yanked the shirt of his head, turned it around and right-side out before shoving him through it correctly with a frustrated huff. Starrk could only offer a sweet smile as he zipped up his jeans and open the door to find an impatient Szayel, quietly tapping his foot. He pushed his way inside, carrying several white bags. He wrinkled his nose at the scent of sex still fresh in the air. Pushing his glasses up slightly, he pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting to ignore the pungent odor.

"Alrighty then." He clapped his hands together, before removing his white cloth gloves and reaching into one of his many bags, pulling out bright purple latex ones along with sanitary wipes. He wiped down the table thoroughly and covering it with a paper table cloth. The house's occupants watched with a mixture of disinterest and slight offense. "Starrk, if you would please fetch me a pillow and a fresh pillowcase from your linen closet, and Grimmjow if you could remove your sweatshirt and sit here," he patted the sanitized table, "then we may begin."

Grimmjow removed the hastily thrown of jacket and hopped up on the table, arms coming to wrap around his stomach, subconsciously protecting his cubs. Starrk returned with a fresh pillow and handed it to Szayel, who placed it under the table cloth. Reaching into another one of his bags, he began the process of taking Grimmjow's vitals and asking questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fat."

"How are you eating?"

"Through my mouth."

"Any pains?"

"Looking at your face."

"Grimmjow, your attitude is adorable, really, but please save it for later and unleash it on some unsuspecting bystander or Starrk. I'm trying to do my job and get out, and you aren't making me leave any quicker."

"Ok whatever. I can't tell you how I feel because it'll probably change in about two minutes. I'm eating anything and everything and it all seems to come out as piss. And my back, feet, and head constantly ache. Better?"

"Thank you," Szayel sighed pinching rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "I'm sincerely trying to make this go as smoothly and painlessly as possible. When you tell me the problems, I do this magic little thing in my head called thinking, and I can propose a solution. To help with mood swings, stay away from caffeinated products and talk to Starrk; relieving your emotions helps cope with them. I'll write down some food products that will help regulate your digestive system. As for the aches, take warm baths and have Starrk massage this," Szayel held up a bottle of some sort of lotion that he pulled out of _another_ one of his bags, "into the sore spots and the pain should lessen. Make sure you rest as much as you can, you're in your second tri-mester, so take it easy and let your body do its job."

Grimmjow looked from the bottle of lotion now in his hands to Starrk, who was rapid-fire taking notes on his iphone.

"Welp, it's been great having you Szayel really, but-"

"Ohoho, that's funny. But no, you're not getting rid of me that easily. I have a few more tests to run. Can you lie back for me please?" Szayel said in a sickly-sweet voice, accompanied by a smirk that rivaled Aizen's.

Grimmjow lay back, situating himself so his head rested on the pillow. Szayel rolled down his yoga pants to just a little bit above the top of his genitals. Starrk stopped his note taking and walked over to the table, taking a seat near Grimmjow's head so he could stroke his robin's egg blue locks. Szayel pulled a complex machine that had various wires and a screen attached out of what had to be the seven-hundredth bag he brought. A tube of gel followed.

"I'm going to do a sonogram, alright? We won't be able to determine much aside from size, location, and if there are an abnormalities, so don't expect to know the gender of the children now." Starrk let out a sigh, and Grimmjow a hiss as Szayel applied the cold gel to his lower stomach. As Szayel took the sonogram, Grimmjow closed his eyes and looked away. Call him a coward, but he just didn't want to see the little monsters growing inside himself.

Starrk saw this action and frowned slightly before grinning. "Oh my, what in the three worlds is _that_?"

"What's what?" Grimmjow's eyes shot open and towards the screen, sky blue eyes widening at the black and white image of three little lumps, moving with each inhale and exhale of air he took. He was transfixed. He gasped as one shifted slightly and the image took on a bit more detail.

Szayel shot Starrk a questioning look, but seemed to understand as he saw Grimmjow move closer to the screen in awe.

Szayel quietly cleared his throat, "Do you want a picture? To keep?"

At the noise Grimmjow snapped out of his reverie, a light blush enveloping his cheeks.

"N-no, it's fine. Let's finish up."

"As you wish." Szayel packed up the ultrasound machine before pulling out a series of wires with pads stuck to them and a set of needles. Asking Grimmjow to sit up, he placed two of the pads at his temples, one over his heart, two on his back, two on his lower belly, and one just above the crook of his right elbow. Szayel sanitized that same area and drew three syringes of blood. He connected the wires to a small, rectangular machine he held in his hand. Adjusting his glasses, he placed it beside Grimmjow.

"Alright, I'm not quite positive that this will work, and it's not necessary if it becomes impossible to do, but the data would be greatly appreciated. Can you change into your resurrección?"

Grimmjow looked puzzled. He hadn't actually even thought about it. "I honestly have no clue."

"Well let's find out. Whenever you're ready."

Grimmjow exhaled slowly and focused his spirit energy. Clearing his mind and only thinking of his resurrección, he released his reiatsu with a guttural "Grind" and waited for the changes to come.

But they never did.

Blue eyes blinked open and he looked at himself. Still pudgy. That sure as hell won't do.

He tried again.

And again.

And again.

"Grimmjow. Stop before you hurt yourself." A fine sheen of sweat had formed on Grimmjow's brow and he was panting slightly.

"Just once more." This was a challenge he was not backing down from.

Grimmjow focused again. He gathered his reiatsu angrily. He could feel it, Pantera was within reach. He bunched his muscles, curling in on himself slightly. Grimmjow began to sweat profusely and his breathing became labored, he was pretty sure something snapped. Szayel reached out to stop him, but Starrk intercepted, shaking his head slightly.

There was no stopping Grimmjow once he set his mind on something.

"HNNG GRIND, PANTERA!" He shouted, and his reiatsu swallowed him, enveloping him as it formed his immaculate armor, claws lengthening, hair growing, tail and ears forming. The wind was whipping around him. And then suddenly he couldn't breathe.

His armor was suffocating him!

He stripped quickly; ripping it off piece by piece in a panic till he lay on the table panting in all his long haired, tail thumping, naked glory.

Starrk and Szayel blinked at each other.

"Well. That was a bit different then what I expected."

"The armor was suffocating me." Grimmjow sat up and hunched over, palms grinding into his eyes, trying to force the tears from coming. "I'm too fuckin' fat to fuckin' fit in my own damn resurrección."

"Grimmjow, that was unbelievable. Most people with a reiatsu level as low as yours is now would never be able to pull that off." Grimmjow didn't know whether to cheer up at Szayel's praise, or punch him in the face. He was leaning towards the latter. Szayel tapped some information into the rectangular machine and pulled all the wires from Grimmjow.

"You can change back now if you wish." Szayel pulled out a notebook that he began to furiously scribble all the notes from his visit in. He looked up at a sound of distress.

"I… I can't."

"You can't what?"

"I can't change back!" Grimmjow gripped his mask that was on his forehead and attempted to pull it off.

"GRIMMJOW NO!" Starrk and Szayel yelled simultaneously.

"But I can't change back! What do I do?" Blue eyes were wild and panicked; darting from Starrk to Szayel, then back again.

"Maybe it will just… Go away?"

"Pfft some scientist you are!" Grimmjow stomped to his room, and grabbed some sweatpants to put on.

Now, putting on pants is easy. One leg after another, then secure them around the waist. Simple. But Grimmjow ran into a roadblock. They didn't pull all the way up his waist; they stopped right at the top of his cute, round tush. There was a tail there. Poopy.

Grumbling angrily, he pulled them as high as he could, just barely covering his shame and gripped his tail, attempting to throttle it. He shook it back and forth, because maybe _juuuuust_ maybe if he shook it hard enough, it would disappear.

This of course isn't the case, but we'll let Grimmjow vent his frustrations.

xxxxxx

Back in the living room, Szayel and Starrk looked at each other, listening to the struggling and grumbling curses coming from the bedroom. Szayel lifted a brow, Starrk just shrugged. Taking a step towards their bedroom he stopped as a flustered Grimmjow stomped out, holding his pants up with one hand and squeezing the life out of hi wriggling tail with the other. His forest green ears pressed back and he curled his lip in a small snarl as Starrk approached.

He had to fight the chuckle that tried to burst forth when he saw the hair on Grimmjow's tail puff up.

"Grimmjow, please don't take it out on your tail. You'll break it." He said in a deep, calming voice, slowly inching toward him as one would with… Well, with an angry cat. He got close enough to Grimmjow to rest his hand gently on the hand that was hell bent on snapping the tail in two. Starrk smiled, remembering the movie they watched a few days ago.

"Come on, Grimm, release the Kraken."

Despite himself, Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk a little. He exhaled a small puff of breath and slowly, ever so slowly, released his wild tail.

Quick as lightning, it whipped around and hit Starrk in the upper arm with a resounding thwack.

The room was silent, all three pairs of eyes wide with surprise, until Starrk winced and let out a small whine as his arm began to sting, a red spot blossoming. Grimmjow covered his mouth with his hand, ears perked up as he gasped a little. Then abruptly snorted, ears folding back, nose scrunching and eyes watering as he tried to hold in his laughter with his hands.

Szayel blinked owlishly, before a small giggle escaped his lips. That broke the damn.

Grimmjow roared, practically screaming, falling to his knees and gripping his stomach. His tail thumped and swished as his body was racked with laughter. Waves of chuckles passed through him as he wiped his watery eyes, leaning against Starrk's leg.

"I'm-" he struggled, trying to reign in on his giggling, "I'm sorry Starrk. Are you alright? The Kraken is a deadly monster; I-aha-I shouldn't have released it." Grimmjow stroked his leg in a mock, soothing manor before losing himself in another round of chuckles at his own joke.

Sighing, Starrk helped a still giggling Grimmjow off the floor, wincing slightly at the pain in his bicep. That thing was a lethal weapon.

"Szayel," grabbing the scientist's attention, "is there really no way to get him back?"

"Not unless he changes back on his own, I'm afraid. Well, as I mentioned before, I do have other things to do. If you will excuse me, I will be back in two weeks to check his progress again. I've left a list of foods on the table you should try to consume at least every other day as well as some extra instructions with Starrk. Have a pleasant rest of the week." And with that, he and all his hundreds of bags were gone.

"Agh, fuck. I'm tired." Grimmjow slumped against Starrk, unknowingly wrapping his tail around Starrk's waist, inching under his shirt. Starrk smiled at the feel of soft fur tickling his hipbone. Sure, that thing was a lethal weapon, but that didn't mean it wasn't absolutely adorable, just like its owner, but Starrk would never say that out loud, because he truly loved his genitals exactly where they were.

"Me too, babe. Me too." Tripping over his too long sweatpants slightly, Grimmjow made his way to the bathroom to begin his nightly routine. He groaned as he looked in the mirror.

The teal marks under his eyes now stretched all the way to his ears, which were huge and furry now. He grabbed the tips and tugged lightly as Starrk came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling his neck. Taking one hand, he ran it through the long, silky blue locks, gripping and using them as a lever to pull Grimmjow's head to the side and allow better access to his creamy throat.

"You know, I always thought your released form was hot."

"Oh really." Grimmjow blew out a puff of air, and reached for his toothbrush, ignoring Starrk as best he could as he brushed his teeth. It was a bit difficult though, what with him literally breathing down his neck.

Leaning over the sink and "_unintentionally_" pushing his ass right into Starrk's growing arousal, Grimmjow rinsed his mouth and sauntered out of the bathroom, tail swinging seductively behind him. He gripped his hair, pulling it over her shoulder as he peeked behind himself.

"Wanna show me just exactly how '_hot_' you think it is?" Grimmjow was unable to keep the seductive purr out of his voice.

'I thought he said he was tired...' Starrk thought to himself as he followed his mate to bed, grabbing his tail and pulling it to his face and sniffing it, like the animal he was.

He had a feeling it was going to be a long night, not that he minded of course. He got to spend it with his now literal sex kitten.

_Meow._

xxxxxx

**Eyooooo, I'm not gonna reply to reviews. Not cause I'm being a bitch, it's just that I feel retarded saying "Thanks for the review! I know, I really like my story too. Cause. Ya know. I wrote it. Thanks."**  
><strong>And it's not that I don't appreciate reviews, if I can think of something intelligent to say, I will reply! Reviews actually what I use to feed the hamster the runs on the wheel that powers my computer. So essentially, they're necessary for the next chapter to come out.<strong>

**Replying just makes me feel like a dunce.**

**Which is dumb.**

**Yup ok.**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
